Superarbre, le superhéros des arbres !
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Quand Kaoru contrôle la taille des Diru et que Kyô boit malencontreusement une boisson, destinée à la base à Toshiya, qui le fait grandir... Vous suivez ? Oui, effectivement, c'est légèrement nawak' !


**_Déclaration : Ou comment faire d'une convers' MSN, un pari débile, puis une fic ? Explication : San était en manque d'inspi pour une fic, donc je lui dis "Tu n'as qu'à faire une fic où Kyô boit une boisson qui le fait grandir !" Elle : "Euh... j'te laisse la faire, et puis tant qu'on y est, tu glisses super-arbre dedans!" (Désolée pour la retranscription, c'est de mémoire !) Donc, voila, enjoy ! _**

Super-arbre, le super-héros des arbres !

Notre histoire concerne les Dir en Grey... Voila pourquoi elle est dans la rubrique Dir en Grey... Logique... BREF ! Donc c'est lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé comme un autre dans la vie de nos Diru que commence l'histoire... Kaoru a accordé des jours de repos au groupe... Donc, c'est pas tout à fait un jour comme les autres... -Tais-toi, Ryû...-

**Toshiya :** Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

**Kyô :** ... cc... Gros... Couillon...

**Toshiya :** Moi aussi, je t'aime, petite chose insignifiante, mais de là à venir taper l'incruste chez toi...

**Kyô :** Ta gueule, Totchi, je te rappelle qu'on devait passer la journée ensemble ! Ca fait deux heures que j'attends dehors, sous la pluie !

(**Ryû :** Non, Kyô, j'ai dit "après-midi ensoleillé" ! éè

**Kyô :** Non, ça fait plus dramatique, sous la pluie !

**Ryû :** Okay, c'est toi qui vois !

**Toshiya :** Mais c'est quoi cet auteur qui contrôle pas ses persos !

**Ryû :** Oh, ça va, hein ! Dans les crédits, c'est marqué que vous m'appartenez pas ! Allez on reprend !)

**Toshiya :** ... _Moment de réflexion intense..._

Quelques instants plus tard

**Toshiya :** ... ZUTEUUUUUH !! (Restons polis...) Ah pardon, p'tit être des marrées, j'ai oublié !

**Kyô :** J'ai remarqué... ET C'EST QUOI CE SURNOMS DE MERDE ??

**Toshiya :** Ils sont très bien tes surnoms, normal, ils sont de moi...

On pourrait continuer cette conversation longtemps, mais elle n'est pas très intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? Et de plus, faut faire un peu avancer l'histoire ! Donc, Toshiya se décida à laisser entrer Kyô chez lui, il le laissa aussi prendre un bain, parce qu'il avait quand même attendu deux heures sous la pluie... (Même si c'était un après-midi ensoleillé...) Et pour votre plus grand malheur, vous, jeunes lectrices yaoistes (ou pas), Toshiya n'a pas violé sauvagement Kyô pendant qu'il se douchait. Non, non ! Après avoir fini son lavage intégral (Ne bavez pas trop...), Kyô et Toshiya passèrent tout l'après-midi affalés comme des paresseux (l'animal, hein) n'ayant pas eu leurs 23-heures-de-sommeil-quotidien, donc so fatigués, bref on aurait dit des grosses loques, quoi...

La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps quand Kyô se décida à lever son gros derrière (Il est rappelé qu'il n'est toujours pas permis de baver) du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine, sa gorge sèche y étant pour quelque chose. Il trouva un verre d'on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi sur la table, et ayant la flemme de chercher plus loin, il l'ingurgita d'une traite. Et c'est précisément MAINTENANT que l'histoire devient intéressante... (Gnark gnark)

**Kyô :** TOSHIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

**Toshiya :** Oui, jeune enfant de la forêt ?

**Kyô :** RAMENE-TOI !!

Et Toshiya se leva... Et vers la cuisine il se dirigea... Hum, pardon... Donc, il alla retrouver le petit habitant de la ville qu'est Kyô pour trouver... Bah Kyô... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !! Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?? Sbaf ! çç On n'a pas le droit de frapper l'auteur !! o Donc, bah oui, c'était Kyô... Mais il était pas tout à fait pareil... Bah sinon, ça serait pas intéressant, vous imaginez ?

**Toshiya :** Kyô, mon Dieu!! OO

**Kyô :** Oui, je sais... J'AI RIEN ! OO

**Toshiya :** Mais comment est-ce possible !!

... Désolée, dérapage de l'auteur... Oui, l'auteur dérape souvent, et alors ? Donc, on reprend...

Toshiya se leva du canapé à son tour pour pénétrer lentement (pas de sous-entendus foireux) dans la cuisine, et y trouver...

**Toshiya :** Kyô ? OO

**Kyô :** Ohhh Bonheur ! Oh joie ! Mes vœux ont été exaucés !! Alors Dieu existe !! Il m'a entendu, et a pris pitié ! Enfin, le grand jour est venu, ce jour tant attendu de ce moment tant prié ! Aaah Oooh Je me sens vivre ! Mon corps est léger ! Enfin, je peux mourir l'esprit tranquille... Mourir ? Mais non ! Je suis en pleine utopie ! Le paradis perdu retrouvé après des années de recherches intensives ! L'orgasme est enfin atteint, alors même que la pièce est envahie par la pureté plus pure que la plus pure des puretés !

Et là... Vous vous demandez tou(te)s ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien...

**Toshiya :** K...Kyô ! Mais... TU ES GRAND !! Aussi grand que super-arbre !! OO

**Kyô :** _Sautillant partout... Sauf que là, il est grand, donc c'est bizarre... Bah oui, tant qu'c'était une p'tite chose toute mignon, il pouvait "sauter" tant qu'il voulait... (Toujours aucun sous-entendu)_ Ouiiii ! Enfin... Hein ? Super-arbre ?

**Toshiya :** Mais oui !! Super-arbre ! Le super-héros des arbres !!

**Kyô :** _Réfléchit intensément_ C'est la classe, ça, non ?

**Toshiya :** Non...

**Kyô :** Zut, alors...

**Toshiya :** _Reprenant un air dramatique_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Kyô :** Je sais pas et j'm'en fouuuuus !!

Les instants qui suivirent, Kyô ne "sauta" pas, car il était attaché contre le mur, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, les jambes écartées... Parfait pour un viol, ça... HUM ! Pardon, non, pas de viol, PAS DE VIOL !! Donc, Toshiya avait attaché son jeune ami, il a pas été très amical sur c'coup-là... Et il téléphona aux autres membres du groupes et plus particulièrement au leader. (Note de l'auteur : Comment peut-il téléphoner alors qu'il a Kyô à sa merci ?... Hum, pardon...)

**Toshiya :** Kaoru !! Ramène-toi viiite !! Kyô... IL EST GRAND !!

**Kaoru :** Toshiya, dans un premier temps, calme-toi, et cite-moi exactement ce que tu as mangé, bu, fumé ou sniffé ces dernières 24 heures...

**Toshiya :** Kaoru, j'plaisante pas, il a bu un truc dans ma cuisine et pfiou !! Hop ! Petite chose devient grande chose !

**Kaoru :** _Tout bas_ Oh non...

**Toshiya :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaoru ?? Vite, viens !! J'peux plus l'charrier, et faut qu'j'ai ma dose de blagues de la journée !! Ah !! J'étouffe !! VIIIIITE !!

**Kaoru :** Bon, j'arrive, mais surtout, n'appelle pas les autres, d'accord ?

**Toshiya :** Non, toi t'es plus p'tit qu'moi, j'ai besoin de rien d'autre !

**Kaoru :** Il m'appelle juste pour ça... --

Et le grand leader se mit en route vers l'appartement de Toshiya, bravant vents et marées (oui, oui, à Tôkyô...) Après moultes et moultes péripéties que je ne raconterais pas car on s'en fout, il arriva enfin et constata l'ampleur des dégâts.

**Kaoru :** Mais... Comment est-ce arrivé ?

**Kyô :** Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, mais détachez-moi ! èé

**Kaoru :** Kyô, faut qu'tu retrouves ta taille normale !

**Kyô :** Non, j'veux pas !

**Toshiya :** Toi, aussi t'aurais bien besoin d'grandir, monsieur le p'tit leader...

**Kaoru :** _Ignore Toshiya _Si, Kyô, comment tu veux qu'on explique ça aux fans ?

**Toshiya :** Bah c'est toi le leader-sama-pas-si-sama-que-ça-sur-ce-coup-là !

**Kyô :** Pis, comment tu veux m'faire retrouver ma taille ?

**Kaoru :** Tu vas boire un autre truc... Mais qui va te faire rapetisser !

**Kyô :** J'VEUX PAS !!

**Toshiya :** Fais attention à pas l'boire par inadvertance, monsieur le leader, déjà qu't'es pas très grand...

**Kaoru :** TA GUEUUUUUUULE !! Toshiya, tu fais chier, là !!

**Toshiya :** Désoléééé !! Mais ça fait du bieeeeen !! J'peux plus lancer d'vannes à Kyô, et les plus p'tits après, c'est toi et Shinya, mais Shinya n'est pas là ! Ah j'me sens revivre !

**Kaoru :** Tu te sens revivre, hein... Plus pour longtemps...

Et sur ces belles paroles d'amour et d'amitié, le leader se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant là un Toshiya dépité qui regardait Kyô d'une manière... plus qu'insistante... (Rappelons qu'il était toujours attaché au mur, à la merci du premier venu...) Pauvre Kyô... Bref ! ) Donc, dans la cuisine, Kaoru prépara... une espèce de truc vert gluant... On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie... Curieux tout ça... Est-ce que son but secret était de faire boire des trucs verts gluants aux gens pour les transformer en babouins à fesses rouges et ensuite les violer, car les babouins à fesses rouges ont toujours été le grand fantasme des grizzlys, c'est bien connu... hum... Donc, après avoir préparé sa mixture, il retourna dans le salon, où... Kyô était... nu ?

**Kaoru :** Ca va, jvous dérange pas, j'espère... cc

**Kyô :** A L'AIDE !! AU SECOURS !! NYMPHO A DEUX HEURES !!

**Toshiya :** C'est pas d'ma faute si ça a fait aussi grossir sa... 8D

Kaoru, grâce à sa force intersidérale de fier leader, envoya Toshiya à gauche dans la prairie rejoindre des vaches mutantes qui, COMME DE PAR HASARD étaient toteuchistes et le violèrent sauvagement... hum... Je dérive... Donc, en fait Kaoru attacha juste Toshiya à côté de Kyô vv Pour ce qui est de l'ancien nain... bah... il le rhabilla pas... Bah pourquoi le rhabiller alors qu'il est nu, à sa merci, faut être taré ! oO Donc, il essaya de lui faire avaler son espèce de machin vert gluant, là, mais Kyô résista bien sûr, puisque d'abord, vous avaleriez, vous, si on vous proposait un machin vert gluant ? Non, hein, c'est assez gore comme concept vv Et puis surtout, il avait pas envie de redevenir petit, et par la même occasion, l'objet des réflexions du bassiste (Comme je le  comprends... çç)

**Kaoru :** Allez, Kyô ! Avale ! T'as déjà mis dans ta bouche des trucs pires pendant la tournée !

**Kyô :** Ah ouais, comme quoi ?

**Kaoru :** Des cornichons avariés, du lait périmé depuis quatre mois et demi, des yaourts avec de la moisissure au-dessus, le sperme de Die...

**Kyô :** QUOIIIII ??

**Toshiya :** Kaoru, t'abuses ! Il était pas au courant !

**Kyô :** Qu... Die...J'ai...

**Kaoru :** Mais non, mais non, je plaisantais... aha...ahahaha... _Rire pas convaincant du tout_

**Kyô :** Et ya quoi dans c'truc ?

**Kaoru :** Bah... Des cornichons avariés, du lait périmé depuis quatre mois et demi, des yaourts avec de la moisissure au-dessus...

**Toshiya :** Faudrait que je pense à faire les courses, moi...

**Kyô :** ... _Méfiant_ Ya pas le sperme de quelqu'un ?

**Kaoru :** Non, non, j'te jure !

**Kyô :** Bon... Bah donne, alors...

Et sur ce, Kaoru fit boire la substance à Kyô, n'oubliant pas, BIEN SUR, de MALENCONTREUSEMENT l'effleurer à quelques endroits... Non, non, l'auteur ne déteint pas sur ses personnages... Comme prévu, Kyô retrouva sa taille normale et glissa donc au travers des cordes, pour aller se rhabiller.

**Kyô :** Mais... Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil, toi ?

**Toshiya :** Euh... les gars ?

**Kaoru :** Bin... On a une image à garder...

**Toshiya :** Youhou... Les gars ?

**Kyô :** OO Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui décide de nos tailles dès le début ??

**Toshiya :** Les gars... Please ?

**Kaoru :** Oui... Tu m'en veux ?

**Toshiya :** Les gars... ?

**Kyô :** Non, je dirais rien aux autres, si tu me donnes la recette pour être plus grand !

**Toshiya :** Eh les gars !

**Kaoru :** Okay, mais n'en abuse pas en public !

Et les deux joyeux lurons quittèrent l'appartement du bassiste... Oubliant quelqu'un...

**Toshiya :** Les gaaars !! Détachez-moi, quoi... çç

Mais ils étaient déjà bien loin... Pauvre Toshiya UU Parce que bien sûr, ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte, vous imaginez si une fan hystérique passait par là ? Il serait à sa merci... Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire...

FIN

**_Voila, fini !! Alors voila, que de révélations ! XD Kaoru contrôle tout, c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça UU Bon, voila, pari débile fic débile ! XD Mais dîtes-moi quand même c'que vous en pensez, com's please ! _**

**_Baille pour une autre fic débile (ou pas) ! o/_**


End file.
